Lonely
by Kalnara
Summary: A little somethin I whiped up in bout an hour...songfic to lonely by Akon InuKag FLUFFY! R&R Rated for language


To begin

Kalnara: Hey guys, guess who?

Junga: We're back!

Kalnara: Yep, the freaks are back.

Junga: YAY!

Kalnara: Well I was listening to the radio a while ago, and I heard this song, and well I liked it, so while I was listening to it and I realized "Hey this is like Inuyasha" so I downloaded it (courtesy of my new itunes card ) and I've been memorizing the lyrics, so now I'm ready to write a songfic about it.

Junga: So yeah, I didn't really listen to any of that.

Kalnara: Well anyways, I'm sure you don't want to listen to any more of this, so we'll disclaim it and be on our way.

Junga: We don't own Inuyasha or related characters or "Lonely" by Akon.

Kalnara: On with the story!

"SIT!"

The echo sounded through all of feudal Japan. Yes, once again, Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting, but this one seemed particularly bad.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR WENCH!" Inuyasha spat through a mouthful of dirt.

"Kami, you're such a jerk!" Kagome shouted at him as he pried himself out of an Inuyasha shaped crater. "Sit!"

Once again Inuyasha was slammed into the ground, deepening the crater. He jumped up again spat out some dirt, turned his back to her and fed'd.

"That's it I'm leaving and I'm NEVER coming back!" Kagome screamed to his back. "Sango, I'm borrowing Kirara, ok?" Though she worded it as a question the answer was obvious.

"Ok" Sango said quietly them fight had been rather loud and without knowing it, Kagome had kind of shouted the question at Sango.

Kagome climbed on to the great fire cat and they flew off. Soon, they completely disappeared in the distance but Inuyasha could still smell the salt hint of Kagome's tears.

A few weeks later

Inuyasha had been missing Kagome for almost a month and he was starting to believe that this time, she might have actually meant it when she said she wasn't coming back. He was truly sorry for what he had said. He couldn't even remember what the fight was about now, but he knew it was something petty.

He had gone to Kikyo the night before and Kagome had probably seen him. Then, he had done something rude and Kagome just snapped. He had long since tried to go get her but she seemed to have sealed the well. Now all he could do was wait and hope that she would come back.

Kagome's time

It had been at least 3 weeks and Kagome was now wishing she hadn't left. She wanted to go back but she didn't have the heart to face him yet so she had used her miko powers to stop him from coming to get her. She had seen him just the night before with Kikiyo again. It always made her feel like she was just his jewel detector. The thought made her want to shrivel up and die.

She wanted to see him again, to hug him and tell him she was sorry. But, he had probably just gone to stay with Kikyo. All Kagome could do was wait and pray she would find the courage.

Back with Inuyasha

As he lay up on a branch of a nearby tree he saw Shippo come running out of the village carrying something pink. He ran al the way to Inuyasha's tree and bent over winded. After he caught his breath he scampered up the tree to Inuyasha's branch.

"Look what Kagome left!" he said excitedly, holding up the small pink CD player. He handed it over to Inuyasha who took it with curiosity. Then he remembered this is what Kagome called a boom box. He remembered from when she first taught him how to use it where the switch is and flipped it on. The song that came on was one he hadn't heard before.

_Lonely im mr. Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
Im so lonely, im so lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
Im so lonely,  
_

The strange little high-pitched voice seemed to know exactly how he felt. He reached over and turned up the volume. The voice kind of reminded him of Shippo who he realized was still perched on a smaller branch slightly above him, sitting back and enjoying the strange music.

_  
Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bulls_ then o_ne day she cant take it no more and decides to leave_

Ya, I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feelin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashin and

Im so lonely (so lonely),  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Inuyasha came to his decision, He was going to go through the well sealed or not. He picked up the radio and the now snoozing Shippo and jumped down to head for the village. __

Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl  


After dropping off Shippo with Kaede Inuyasha, carrying the still playing boom box he ran towards the well hoping that somehow he would get trough the well, and back… back to her. _  
Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own)_

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

Lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Lonely, (so lonely)  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely,( so lonely)  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely),

_Mr. Lonely_

When he reached the well he looked in. Thinking one last prayer he leaped in. A flash of light… a lurch forward… a flying sensation… then the melting feeling a he materialized into Kagome's time. He could smell her again. He stopped to take in the wonderful scent then, jumped up and out of the well shrine. He bounded up to Kagome's window and balanced on the window sill.

He looked in to find her lying on her back with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep; he could tell from her breathing. He climbed down and stood before her. Her eyes flew open and immediately found him standing there his body illuminated from the sunlight behind him like a halo. She leaped up and hugged him, sobbing into his red hiaori. Him arms came around her cradling her head and neck and he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

No words where necessary. They were both sorry and they knew it. They just stood there clinging to each other like the world was about to end. Then Inuyasha slowly pulled back to capture her lips in a soft kiss. She reached up behind his head and kissed him back.

And for just a moment they knew somehow someway they would be together, through the fights they knew were still to come, through the happy times together, through the sad times together.

Always. _  
_

Kalnara: Well peeps there ya go. A Mr. Lonely songfic now it's over so go ahead and hit that little blue/purple button in the left corner of the screen….ya that one….now press it. I don't think I'll write another chapter but I'll have to see what you guys think. Now push that button I mentioned earlier.

Thanks for reading this little thingy,

Kalnara

& Junga


End file.
